narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ao
Byakugan Ao seems to be the only user of a transplanted dojutsu that can "activate" and "deactivate" its abilities, as Kakashi an Danzo cannot deactivate their Sharingan eyes and must keep then closed when not used. Ao use the eyepatch only to not show his transplanted eye, that may be white like any Hyuga eye; when he uses his Byakugan, we can see his veins around his eye. I guess it can be write in the article, maybe in "Trivia". (talk) 03:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Do we know that he defeated the Hyuga clan member who's eye he has. (I'm not saying he hasn't I just don't know) mabey one of his freinds killed the Hyuga and gave him one of the eye's. PS: excuse the bad spelling Or it could be an eye from Neji's father Hizashi since he was sent in Hiashi's place since Kumogakure really wanted the Byakugan and not restitution.WolfMaster (talk) 17:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :That should have been prevented by the cursed seal. It is more likely that he got it from a main house member or a branch member not yet marked. Jacce | Talk 17:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :And apart from that Ao is from Kirigakure NOT Kumogakure...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's possible to use the eye of a marked branch family member. The seal destroys the Byakugan when the person dies, maybe it's possible the seal doesn't kick in because the eye is removed before death, while the person is still alive. Omnibender - Talk - 21:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Saying he was from Kumogakure was my fault. Also it doesn't destroy the Byakugan when the wearer dies it is removed when that branch member dies. However activating the seal kills the wearer by destroying the brain cells so if there was no main family member around to know about the battle then they couldn't have activated the seal therefore the Byakugan can easily be removed if you injure the member it belongs to.WolfMaster (talk) 03:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Saying that is pure speculation, and trying to guess who he got it from is speculation as well....Lets do wat we always do, and wait till an offical source reveals who he got it from...Futher guessing, is pointless...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Neji himself said that the seal destroys the Byakugan when death occurs, main branch members can merely activate the seal to subdue side branch members. Omnibender - Talk - 00:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I was wrong. according to onemana Ao says to danzo "this byakugan is a souvenere from my fight with a hyuga." PS again appology's for my spelling Anbu So, Ao is from the Mist's Anbu... Omnibender - Talk - 17:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :From the version I read, the barrier could only be removed by Mist ANBU, it said nothing about him being an ANBU. Jacce | Talk 18:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::In Binktopia's scanlation, he says "that's the sealing jutsu that we, the Mist Anbu chasing unit use. It can't be canceled". Omnibender - Talk - 18:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Sound like a job for ShounenSuki. Jacce | Talk 18:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Binktopia seams to be right: ShounenSuki gave me this translation: :::::Ao: "Give it up...That is a barrier ninjutsu that can only be removed by us, Kiri's ANBU...the Hunter-nin Squad." (「やめておけ…それはオレ達霧の暗部…追い忍部隊でしか解けない結界忍術。」) :::::To which Fū adds: "So it's a technique thought up by you, the Corpse Processing Team as it is popularly called." (「通称死体処理班のお前らが考えそうな術だ」) ::::Jacce | Talk 04:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Minor detail 'When Sasuke finally reaches the meeting room, Ao is the first to notice, and alerts everyone else to his location.' Yeah, Ao is the first to notice, but it's Fū who alerts everyone of Sasuke's location. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/465/11/ --Kiadony (talk) 16:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Name Ao just means blue. Not blue or green. Midori is green. :Actually, Ao means both blue and green. Wikipedia. I've read that the kanji for Ao originates from 'Blue moon shining through green leaves', or something like that. --Kiadony (talk) 10:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) background section I think Ao should have a background section. Do you? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :What information do you have on his background beside the fact he was born from a women, grew up, became a ninja, killed a Hyuga, stole their eye, fought Shisui Uchiha,....etc ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Um... I think thats enough to right. Shisui and an unknown hyuga. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Okay go ahead, makes sure it's properly written. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 03:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I make sure (i have to do it for my own wiki anyways). EDIT: I added his background. Go check it out if you like to. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Should we note that he participated in Third Shinobi war, because he sad to C: Is this your first war? http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/515/14--Ttogafer (talk) 12:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::We don't know what wars Kirigakure has been involved with. The Shinobi World Wars might not be the only ones, just like how the actual World Wars aren't the only wars ever fought in our world. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Then, we can just say: Ao participated in some war before 4 shinobi war.(In the same manner we are guessing the Unknown Kage, Unknown Iwa Ninja etc.). --Ttogafer (talk) 16:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I rewrote the background section, adding his veteran status. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Byakugan Image What on Earth is going on with Ao's Byakugan in the anime image? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know, it's like, glowing - Are Byakugan supposed to glow like that?? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 12:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the animators did it in order to actually show the byakugan better in the whole scenario. --Cerez☺ (talk) 12:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It's neon blue... And it lacks normal signs of an activated Byakugan, like the outlines of the pupil and iris. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::The only other images that show the activated byakugan are this and this, but both don't even show the actual eye. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 13:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::To be honest, I think that's an improvement over the DayGlogan image. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Actually the image does actually show the byakugan correctly (outlines and all) minus the glowing. I understand why it was done in the anime. But an image with Ao's byakugan activated should be enough.--Cerez☺ (talk) 13:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Byakugan Eyes Why didn't Ao take both of that Hyuga's eyes? Isn't it better to have 2 kekkei genkai eyes than just one of them? :Well he does wear an eyepatch to hide it from enemies so if he had both he would wear two eyepatches. Same as Kakashi...why only take one Sharingan, even though his other eye was fine? These dōjutsu are special and they have reasons for doing this. Banan14kab 04:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) But i mean he doesnt have to hide it, and whats the point of hiding it?? and kakashi couldnt take obito's other eye because his other part of his body was all crushed. :The idea is that one is more than enough. Even if Kakashi was able to get Obito's other eye it would mean that he would have to cover both of his eyes since he's not an Uchiha so it takes a lot more chakra for him to use eve one. That's he covers it to conserve chakra. Also Ao hides it so that enemies will not know he has the byakugan snd recognize its abilities right away. The idea of being a ninja is about surprise right? Banan14kab 04:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC)